Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments setting forth the ideas described throughout this disclosure pertain to the field of mounts as utilized in sporting equipment for electronics and visual markers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more aspects of the disclosure enable a shatter proof enclosure and mount for a motion capture element.
Description of the Related Art
Known systems for mounting electronics on sporting equipment include mounts in the shafts of fishing poles, and golf clubs for example. Existing mounts have the following limitations:                Existing mounts for sporting equipment electronics require alteration of an existing piece of sporting equipment before attaching the mount and hence electronics. For example, known mounts require modification of the shaft of the piece of equipment to include threads.        Some mounts extend longitudinally away from the normal ending point of the shaft for a distance that is far enough to interfere with or provide a confusing point at which to grasp the club.        Other mounts combine the electronics on the mount itself in a monolithic package that does not allow for the weight of the club to remain constant with or without electronics installed. For example, in sports with rules against instrumented sporting equipment, the weight of an instrumented piece of sporting equipment differs from the weight of the same non-instrumented piece of sporting equipment that complies with competition rules.        There are no known systems that include electronics within the shaft of a piece of sporting equipment that are also utilized to provide a visual marker for motion capture. Traditionally, mounts have been used for electronics or visual markers, but not both.        Existing enclosures and mounts may break or shatter if they experience an impact shock. Upon impact, fragments of the mount, or of the enclosed electronics, may fly away from the enclosure and/or mount towards a user or spectator, posing a safety hazard.        
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a shatter proof enclosure and mount for a motion capture element.